This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Maintenance and upgrades of databases for rapid, automated analysis of protein identification experiments. A number of specialized databases have been assembled for different user projects, involving for example the genome of Trypanasoma brucei as well as other parasitic organisms and pathogenic bacteria.